Sincerity
by Juliette Turner
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tienes que decidir entre el bien y el mal y al final decides que el aml es lo mejor? Her&Dra! lean por fa!


N/A: hola! Este es mi primer fic.es una idea basada en mi vida adaptado en la vida de Hermione ... jaja algo así.... espero les guste.... y que dejen sus reviews..... . por fa no sean malos conmigo pero si acepto las criticas constructivas!  
  
Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada más que la historia, aunque ya es muy escrita.... todo pertenece a J.K y a la WB!!  
  
"Sincerity"  
  
By Juliette  
  
Capítulo 1: "Las hojas de Noviembre"  
  
El frío viento de Noviembre recorría los pasillos del castillo, el sol se escondía detrás de la neblina pareciendo que la noche se alargara, haciendo de una mañana normal, una mañana fría, desesperada, escondiendo rumores..o ¿verdades?  
  
El Gran Comedor, con su usual ruido de alumnos emocionados por las clases, discutiendo y riendo, parecía triste, callado, como nunca se había visto, o tal vez si, el día del banquete de cuarto grado; el techo también era diferente, normalmente se apreciaba un cielo alegre, pero hoy.hoy no, hoy era un cielo triste.un cielo que dejaba volar la imaginación, la nostalgia..  
  
Tal vez todas estas cosas.eran sin importancia, o no se notaban para algunas personas, pero si para algunas...que sentían un dolor tan grande, que les era difícil distinguir lo normal a lo que sucedía ahora.  
  
__*___**----***---****___  
  
Hermione trató de tranquilizarse, suprimiendo aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por su mejilla. Se encontraba en su dormitorio, sobre su cama, sujetando fuertemente una almohada, que ahora estaba empapada. No sabía porque había perdido el control de aquella manera. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.y ella quedó en silencio en espera de la persona que quedara de aquel lado, pronto se marchara. pero no lo hizo.continuo llamando.  
  
Al final decidió que debería abrir la puerta, cuando se levantó limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano, y al llegar a la puerta, ya no llamaban, sólo había una nota, en el piso. La tomó y la miró unos instantes, su corazón latía rápidamente al ver su nombre en la portada.no era el nombre lo que la hacía emocionarse.era la escritura.. Esa escritura la conocía bastante bien. la caligrafía no era de otra personas más que de una de las personas que en ese momento la hacían sentirse tan miserable.tan tonta..tan confundida.  
  
Miró una vez más, el nombre "Hermione" resaltaba con fina tinta verde.su mano temblorosa, trató de abrir el pergamino, pero hubo un momento en el que su corazón parecía haberse detenido y dejó de intentarlo. Una parte de ella decía que lo hiciera y otra..que se detuviera, que no valía la pensar sufrir más.pero ¿realmente sufriría más al abrir la nota.o se alegraría y podría olvidar todo?  
  
Regresó lentamente a su cama, se sentó y aparto la almohada.miró de nuevo la nota en sus manos.no quiso hacer muchas cosas. pensó por un momento abrir la ventana y tirarla por ahí, después eso le pareció estúpido y se río de ella misma. así que prefirió dejar la nota y pensarlo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa de la que se arrepintiera.  
  
De pronto sintió algo en su estómago.un vacío tremendo.recordó que todavía tenía que hacer miles de cosas, pero no quería, quería quedarse dormida de por vida, no saber nada más del mundo, pero lo sabía, esa, no era la solución, tenía que resolver sus problemas, tenía que dar la cara, sentirse feliz de nuevo con sus amigos. Pero no sabía porque no podía hacerlo como siempre lo hacía, llorar, y sacar todo lo que molesta, pararse de nuevo y seguir luchando por lo que quería.  
  
El silencio tedioso en la habitación, la hacía recordar muchas cosas, pero sabía que si salía de la sala común no serviría de nada.ella aún los recordaría..a aquellas personas, las únicas dos que la han hecho sufrir, que la confundieron tanto al grado de no saber que hacer.si se quedaba recordaría si salía.también recordaría.pero ¿quería olvidarlos? Era algo difícil... Al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido así; si no hubiera sido tan tonta, tan.... infantil.Tan... crédula..... no hubiera pasado NADA....o tal vez hubiera pasado pero ella no se sentiría así, podría ser diferente, podría estar con él, sentirse feliz.acompañada.pero no sabía que tenía que hacer.lo único que si sabía a ciencia cierta era que tenía que recapacitar, pensarlo muy bien para no cometer otra tontería y decidir..... eso era el problema! Justo eso era.decidir..con quién quedarse.  
  
Podría hacer una lista de las cualidades y defectos de cada uno..... pero eso no le serviría de nada, los dos eran muy diferentes los dos tenían algo que la atraían.era eso lo que no quería dejar lo que cada uno tenía ya sea defecto o cualidad.los quería igual.pero tenía que hablar con ellos, por separado claro.se levantó rápidamente y sacó de su mochila un pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Lo partió a la mitad, mojó la pluma y en cada uno de ellos escribió una sola palabra. pues no sabía que poner. una vez más el ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero esta vez los dos pedazos de pergamino cayeron al suelo...no le importó y abrió la puerta.era Ginny  
  
"Herm.... ¿quieres hablar?" al decir esto, Hermione abrazó a su amiga y se soltó a llorar una vez más saliendo del cuarto...cerrando la puerta, dejando los recuerdos, la melancolía.y en el piso yacían dos pergaminos, claramente se podía leer en el primero ..."Ron" y en el segundo, se podía distinguir..."Draco"  
  
N/A es pequeño ojala les agrade dejen review por favor!!! 


End file.
